Batman
Batman may refer to Batman (The LEGO Movie) for other uses visit Batman (disambiguation). Batman is one of the Starter Pack characters in LEGO Dimensions. He appears in the Starter Pack for the DC Comics franchise. Background When a young Bruce Wayne witnessed his socialite parents shot dead by the mugger, Joe Chill, he vowed to bring justice to the criminals infesting Gotham City. He then trained himself in detective skills, sciences, engineering, escape artistry, martial arts, and criminal psychology. But Bruce realized that those skills would not be enough to stop the superstitious and cowardly lot plaguing the streets. While he was in his study reflecting on his parents' deaths, a bat flew into the window, both startling and inspiring him at the same time. He would become the bat to strike fear in those who preyed upon the innocent. And so, Bruce then took his mantle as a crime fighter and became known as Batman. 'Dimensions Crisis' He and his sidekick Robin were chasing Bane in the streets of Gotham City, but he witnessed Robin being sucked into a vortex with a Kryptonite. He came to the Mines of Moria in Middle-earth to Gandalf's aid as he was about to slay the Balrog, rescuing him from being killed in the pit below. After Frodo Baggins being sucked into the vortex with the One Ring, the two soon found themselves in Cloud Cuckoo Land, where they met Wyldstyle, just after Metalbeard went missing: a petty fight between him and LEGO Movie Batman occurred. Soon, the trio sucked into another vortex, sending them into Planet Vorton, and after rebuilding the LEGO Gateway, they arrived at the Yellow Brick Road in Oz, starting their journey to save the LEGO Multiverse. Abilities * Grapple * Activate Batarang Switches * Stealth Trivia *Batman is featured in the most LEGO video games out of any other character, appearing in LEGO Batman, Lego Batman 2: DC Superheroes Unite, and LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham. **Batman, The Joker, Harley Quinn and Bane are only four DC Comics Characters to appear in all three LEGO Games above. *Despite Batman being in his new 2015 suit minifigure variant, he has the same cowl as the 2014 one. *He has the least amount of pieces in the starter pack, if you count accessories, however, additional batarangs are provided. *He is voiced by Troy Baker, who has voiced Batman on multiple occasions, including LEGO Batman 2 & LEGO Batman 3. He also voices Batman in LEGO Batman: The Movie and the LEGO DC Comics movies. *He should not be mistaken for the Batman from The LEGO Movie. *As seen in the story trailer and in the prologue scene at Cloud Cuckoo Land, he and the LEGO Movie Batman would not get along well together as they are seen slapping each other frantically over a fight on who is the real Batman. *He is the main picture for the Forever Alone achievement, which also refers to the fact that he is a somewhat a self-diagnosed loner. *He and Robin had, at some point, worked alongside Scooby Doo and Mystery Inc in two episodes of ''The New Scooby Doo Movie''s when they teamed up to chase after The Joker and Penguin. However, it was Dick Grayson as Robin rather then Tim Drake (Robin who appears here). The two groups would later meet again in Batman: The Bold and The Brave. *Batman's character showcase theme is from LEGO Batman the Video Game - The Batman Theme, where he made his first LEGO Games appearance. Quotes Building Instructions Gallery References http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/Batman_(Minifigure) Category:Characters Category:DC Characters Category:Starter Characters Category:Index Category:DC Comics Category:Good Guys Category:Playable Characters Category:Battle of the Figures Winners Category:Main Characters Category:Starter Pack Category:Keys Category:Male Characters Category:Grapple Ability Category:Stealth Ability Category:Characters with Dual-Sided Heads Category:Boomerang Ability Category:Activate Batarang Switches Ability Category:Physical Characters